New Queen
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Merlin is finding it hard adapting to her new title of Queen of Camelot, she finds it even harder when she hears a rumour that her husband is having an affair. She tries to ignore the rumours and get on with her marriage and her duties as the Queen, but things just get too hard for the girl who a year before was just a clumsy maidservant. Fem!Merlin, Fem!Merlin/Arthur
1. New Queen

**Title: **New Queen

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Fandom:** BBC's Merlin

**Summary: **Merlin is finding it hard adapting to her new title of Queen of Camelot, she finds it even harder when she hears a rumour that he husband is having an affair. She tries to ignore the rumours and get on with her marriage and her duties as the Queen, but things just get too hard for the girl who a year before was just a clumsy maidservant.

**Word count: **1,861

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, I only own the plot.

* * *

Merlin was walking down a corridor late at night on her own. After a tiring long meeting with her council she was retreating back to her and Arthur's chambers. He had taken ill today, thus hadn't been at the meeting.

She heard two servants whispering slightly further ahead and stopped walking, wanting to hear what they saying, if she continued walking they would hush and walk away and she missed being a servant and getting to hear the court gossip.

"Did you hear about the king?" The taller female servant asked the smaller woman.

"No, what about him?"

"I heard he was faking his illness today."

"What, why would the King do that?"

"So he could spend the day with his mistress without his wife finding out."

"Oh, that is terrible."

"I know."

"Why would the King cheat on Merlin?"

"I don't know, they have only been married for a year and their marriage has been fine, or so we have seen, you never know what goes on behind closed doors."

The two servants walked off, changing their topic of discussion and Merlin stopped dead in her place, the conversation the servants had just had, repeating itself in her head. Was Arthur really cheating on her? No of course he wasn't, he would never do that, not to her. She sighed deeply and continued on her way to her and Arthur's chambers.

* * *

When Merlin arrived at her chambers she saw that Arthur was already fast asleep in their bed, looking very peaceful. Merlin smiled at the sight of her normally stressed out husband looking so peaceful.

She made quick work of stripping of her fancy gown and dressing in a simple nightdress and slipped in next to her husband, curling up against his side and resting her head on his broad chest, kissing It lightly.

"Good night Arthur." Arthur mummered something and Merlin grinned before falling asleep.

* * *

Arthur was awake before Merlin, he had fallen asleep waiting for her to come to bed. He looked down at his chest to see the mass of black curls that belonged to his wife. Lines appeared on his forehead as he frowned.

His loved his wife, truly he did, but both his body and his mind were betraying him. Before him and Merlin had gotten married, and were just together they had a lot of time which could be spent together as Merlin was only a servant and not his Queen like she is now. Marrying Merlin had been both the best decision her had ever made in his life but also the worst.

He hardly got to see Merlin any more, mainly during the day although sometimes at night, as they would often sleep at different times. As a man, Arthur had needs, and without his wife there to complete these needs, he needed some other kind of release. Of course there was his hand, but that was not as pleasurable as a real woman...and then six months ago, only half a year after he had married the woman he had loved and been with for years before, he started an affair.

At first it was just a one night stand with a maid that he had heard rumours around the court would sleep with any noble man she could, so he took his chance and ending up sleeping with her, the first woman, beside Merlin, who he'd slept with in the past five years, and he had to admit, it felt amazing, but afterwards he felt very guilty especially since the following night him and Merlin made love for the first time in two weeks.

Arthur had remained faithful for another two months before a young maid, who still most likely, and later Arthur found out he was right, still had her virtue, started showing an interest in him. They flirted with each other for a month before Arthur took a big step and invited the maid to his chambers where he took her virtue, and the two had remained in an affair since, for three months so far.

Arthur felt horrible, he truly did but he couldn't stop himself, it was an addiction, he couldn't go without it for long. He should tell Merlin what was happening, he truthful to her, but what would happen to their relationship after that, they hadn't even been married for a whole year, their anniversary was next week, not even a year into marriage and there was already an affair in the royal family.

If Merlin knew that he had a mistress, would she also want to take on a lover? Arthur grew angry at the idea of Merlin laying in bed with another man, but he was being so hypocritical, Merlin taking a lover would be a good reaction to Arthur's treachery, the bad reaction would be that Merlin would want to leave him, divorce him and throw away her crown, maybe even move out of Camelot, and how was he meant to tell the people of Camelot why his wife had left him? He couldn't tell them the truth.

Arthur was brought out of his thoughts by his wife waking up besides him, her sleepy blue eyes looking up at him.

"Good morning Arthur." she said, while stretching her arms above her head.

"Morning." he replied back to her and met her lips for a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Merlin asked, and for a minute Arthur didn't know what she was talking about but then remembered the excuse that he had given her so he could spend the day with his mistress.

"I feel much better, thank you." Arthur said, thumbing her pale cheek.

"That's great." Merlin smirked, making Arthur quirk his eyebrow and it was then he realised that his wife was naked under the covers of their bed, her milky white skin always transparent against the white of their bed.

Merlin made quick work of straddling Arthur and ridding him of his tunic and then making quick work of undoing the strings of his trousers as she kissed him passionately.

"Arthur..." she groaned, pulling away from her husbands, her hands stilling on her trousers. "I have something to tell you." Arthur's gut twisted with anxiety as different scenarios filled his head.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was going to tell you next week for our anniversary, but I really want to tell you now."

"Well, what is it?" Arthur asked again. Merlin leaned forward, her breasts near his face and her face near his ear.

"I'm with child." She said and then moved back so she could look at his wife.

"You're pregnant?" Arthur asked, shocked, happy and sad emotions filling him as what Merlin said sunk in.

"Yes." she smiled and nodded and Arthur smiled although inside he was screaming at himself. He pulled his wife forward and kissed her and she returned back to undoing his trousers.

* * *

Arthur was sat alone in his throne room, running his hands through his hair. Merlin was visiting Gaius for a check up, for her third month of pregnancy.

It had been one month since Merlin had told him she carried his child and although he was overjoyed at the fact he was getting a child and was going to be a father, it made him feel worse about the fact he was deep in an affair.

In the whole month since Merlin had told him, he had not slept or even seen his mistress, well, seen her on purpose, she was around him as much as possible without it being suspicious, but he had always ignored her, he had too much on his mind and she was not helping.

After hours of just sitting thinking he decided to get up and do something, so he made his way over to Gaius' chambers to see Merlin.

* * *

Gaius was working at his bench when he heard the door creak open and saw the King walk into his workplace and chambers.

"Ah, Arthur what can I do for you?" The physician asked, walking away from his bench and other to the king who was looking around the chambers.

"I was looking for Merlin, I thought she would be here."

"She was here sire, but she left a while ago, I don't know where she is at the moment though, I am sorry today."

"It's okay Gaius, I'll find her, thank you." Arthur said and turned around to leave the room.

"Sire?" Arthur turned back around as Gaius spoke to him. "Can I speak to you?"

"Of course Gaius, what is it?" A thought struck him. "Is it about Merlin? Is she okay?"

"Arthur she is fine, although the matter does somewhat concern her."

"What about her Gaius?" Arthur asked.

"A few days ago, a woman came to me claiming illness, I later found out she was pregnant."

"Is this a different woman to Merlin?" Arthur asked and Gaius nodded. "Then why am I hearing this?" Arthur asked.

"This woman is unmarried and I needed to make sure the child was not caused by rape."

"And was she raped?" Arthur asked concerned for the unnamed woman.

"No she was not, although she did know and told me who the father was."

"And who was he?" Arthur asked, wondering why Gaius was telling him.

"Well, all I can say is that Arthur, I am very angry and disgusted with you and you have not just got one woman pregnant." Gaius said, glaring at the young king and Arthur's face grew dark with realisation.

"Lucille?" he asked, wondering if he had got both his wife and his mistress pregnant and when Gaius nodded he knew he had. "Oh, god." Arthur said and put his hand to his flushed face. "Gaius..."

"You have to tell Merlin, Arthur."

"I can't, Gaius."

"You are a coward, Arthur." Gaius near shouted at the king.

"Gaius I think you forget who you are speaking to." Arthur said to the old man.

"I do not care if you are the King of Camelot Arthur, I am speaking on behalf of the girl I think of as the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have, for the years she has been in Camelot she has been nothing but a good and faithful servant, which then evolved into a good and faithful lover and wife and she is now carrying your child and doesn't even know that you are sleeping with a servant behind her back and have been doing so for months, and Merlin isn't the only one carrying your child, but the mistress, that she is currently unaware of, is also carrying your child." Gaius breathed in deeply as he finished his rant.

Arthur stared wide eyed at what the man had said. "Gaius..." Arthur said, his whole expression unable to move from his state of shock.

"I am sorry sire, but it is all true, and if you do not tell Merlin of your adultery and the bastard child then I will be forced to." Arthur gulped and nodded, turning back around to leave the physicians chambers.


	2. A Betrayal

**Title: **New Queen

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Fandom:** BBC's Merlin

**Summary: **Merlin is finding it hard adapting to her new title of Queen of Camelot, she finds it even harder when she hears a rumour that he husband is having an affair. She tries to ignore the rumours and get on with her marriage and her duties as the Queen, but things just get too hard for the girl who a year before was just a clumsy maidservant.

**Word count: **703

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, I only own the plot.

**A.N/ Sorry for this short chapter, the next will be much longer. **

* * *

Merlin was laying in bed, just resting when Arthur walked into their chambers.

"Merlin?" Arthur called out to her.

"Arthur, where were you?" she asked, sitting up.

"I was going to ask you the same question, I went to Gaius' to see how you were but he said you were here, so, here I am." he said, walking over to her and sitting down by her on the bed.

"Aw, well thank you, I am fine and so is the baby." she smiled, kissing Arthur's jaw and then his cheek and finally his lips. "How are you?" Merlin asked.

"I'm fine."

"That's good." Merlin replied but she could see something in his eyes which showed he was not fine and she really wanted to know what was bothering her husband. "Arthur...are you sure you're okay?" she asked, again.

"I am, Merlin, I am sure that I am." he repeated, holding her face in his hands and smiling at her.

"Okay then." she said, moving forward to kiss Arthur's lips. "Now...care to join me in bed?" she asked and Arthur kissed her, forcing her back down into the bed.

* * *

It was late at night and Arthur was no where near falling asleep, he was wide, wide awake, Merlin curled up against him as much as she could without being uncomfortable. Arthur was going to Merlin what Gaius wanted him to tell her, but he couldn't, he was a coward. Merlin stirred beside him and woke up slowly, looking up at her husbands tired but awake face.

"Arthur...what are you still doing awake?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Things are keeping me up..."

"What things?" Merlin asked and Arthur turned to his side looking deep into Merlin's eyes.

"Merlin...I have something to admit to you and I do expect you to act badly, and it wouldn't be a surprise if you just walked out of my chambers after I tell you.

"Arthur, what on Earth is going on?"

"I've been sleeping with another woman and she is now pregnant." Arthur told her and he watched as her face broke and tears filled her eyes.

"You...what?"

"I'm so sorry Merlin." he apologised and he was surprised to see that she stayed in Arthur's arms, choosing to cry into his neck instead of running out of the room like he had expected her too and in a matter of minutes the two feel asleep clinging onto each other.

* * *

When the two awoke the next morning it was like the conversation the previous night had never happened. Merlin and Arthur both got dressed, helping each other do so and went about their normal morning business or so Arthur thought.

"Lucinda?" Merlin asked the magic servant, who was the servant, apart from Gwen, who Merlin was closest to.

"Yes, Queen Merlin?" Lucinda said, walking over to her Queen.

"I need you to find out something for me."

"And what is that your majesty?" Lucinda asked.

"My husband has been having an affair."

"Oh my god that is terrible, my queen, I am so sorry!" she said, resting a hand on the woman's shoulder and Merlin placed her pale hand on top of Lucinda's.

"It's okay...I suspected something like this would happen...it normally does between royal families, since everyone wants to get into their pants..." Lucinda nodded waiting for her Queen to continue. "It's how Morgana was made..."

"Indeed it was." Lucinda nodded.

"And the woman who Arthur has been sleeping with has become pregnant."

"Arthur has got both his wife and his mistress pregnant?" Lucinda said shocked.

"Yes...he has." Merlin said through her teeth.

"Then...what is it you wish for me to do, my queen?"

"I need you to find out who my husband's mistress is." Merlin said.

"Is that all?"

"For now." Merlin replied simply and Lucinda nodded and bowed before leaving the room and finding out what her mistress wanted to know.

Merlin was furious at her husband for what he had done to her but kept herself calm about things, especially around Arthur which she could tell was annoying and frustrating him, which was good, she wanted him to suffer and would continued to do so until he broke down.


	3. Learning More

**Title: **New Queen

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Fandom:** BBC's Merlin

**Summary: **Merlin is finding it hard adapting to her new title of Queen of Camelot, she finds it even harder when she hears a rumour that he husband is having an affair. She tries to ignore the rumours and get on with her marriage and her duties as the Queen, but things just get too hard for the girl who a year before was just a clumsy maidservant.

**Word count: **961

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, I only own the plot.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

Lucinda had been around the whole castle, listening to servants and maids talk and gossip as well as guards and knights and after hours of listening to other people's conversations she knew just who this woman was that Arthur had, had an affair with and had got pregnant.

Lucinda walked to her mistress' chambers and knocked a few times on the door.

"Enter." Merlin called out and Lucinda opened the door, stepped in and closed the door behind her walking over to Merlin was sat by the vanity. She turned around on her stool to see Lucinda walk over to her.

"Ah, Lucinda, how are you?" Merlin asked, standing up and giving her maid a hug.

"I am well, yourself?" Lucinda asked.

"I am also well." Merlin said. "Did you find out anything...interesting?" she asked her maid and she nodded.

"Indeed I did, my Queen."

"And what is that?"

"I found out the name of the woman Arthur has being having an affair with, the one he got pregnant." Lucinda explained and Merlin nodded, sitting back on her stool.

"And who is this _wench." _Merlin hissed out.

"Her name is Sophie, I don't know her last name...if she had one, my queen, I am very sorry." she said.

"Lucinda, it's fine, we are even closing to finding out who this woman is, now would you mind doing something else for me?" The Queen smiled at her maid and her maid rolled her eyes.

"Would you like me to track down this Sophie?" Lucinda said and Merlin nodded. "Fine, I will do that now my Queen."

"Thank you Lucinda!" Merlin called out as Lucinda walked out of the room.

* * *

Lucinda walked out of the room and almost bumped straight into the King.

"Oh, my King, I am so sorry."

"It's okay Lucinda." he chuckled. "How is Merlin?" he asked her.

"The Queen is fine, my King." she answered him politely despite being so angry inside.

"That's good...do you think she wants to see me?" The king asked, looking at the door debating whether or not to go in and confront his wife.

"I don't see why she wouldn't want to see you sire." Lucinda said, faking as if she didn't know that the King had cheated on his wife and had got that woman pregnant.

"Neither do I, I must be losing my mind." he chuckled before entering the room and Lucinda rolled her eyes and walked off to find Sophie.

* * *

"Merlin?" Arthur called out as he entered the room.

"Yes?" she said, still sat at her vanity, pretending to style her hair. When she heard the door open she knew it would be Arthur, he was the only who did not knock since it was his chambers.

"Merlin, how are you?" he asked and Merlin turned around, letting her hair fall down her her back and giving her husband a look of confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me how I am?"

"Can't a husband ask how his wife is?"

"Of course he can, but you don't normally come find me in the middle of the day just to ask how I am?" Arthur sighed and she knew he had come to talk about something else. She got up from the stool at the vanity and they both sat on their bed.

"It's just...I'm shocked about your reaction."

"What reaction?" Merlin asked, playing dumb.

"To what I told you last night?"

"Last night...oh...that." she said looking away and Arthur frowned deeper.

"Last night you cried, and that is what I expected you to do, but since this morning you...you have been just fine, almost as if last night didn't happen." he said confused.

"Arthur I still am so upset and angry with you, but I cant undo what is done and I am just going to have to live with the fact that my husband cheated on me, several times with the same woman, or so I assume, and got her pregnant around the same time he got his wife pregnant." she ranted calmly.

"I know you don't love me any more or at least not as much as you used to."

"Merlin, that's not true."

"We both know it is." Merlin nearly growled out and Arthur silenced, afraid of what to say next, so he just let Merlin speak.

"When whoever the whore is you got pregnant, gives birth to her child, it is her bastard child and not yours, you will not have contact with her and the child and she will move out of Camelot a few months after the baby is born." Merlin said sternly.

Arthur wanted to say no, that he was entitled to see the other child, as after all it was his child and he couldn't just kick the woman out of Camelot because his wife said so. He wanted to tell Merlin that he was the King and he had more power than she did and that the royal blood ran through his veins and not hers. But he couldn't, not to Merlin.

"Of course." he replied, and although he had agreed with her Merlin could see in his eyes that he did not want to cut off contact from the whore he had cheated on her with and whom he impregnated nor did he want to cut off contact with the bastard child growing inside of the womb of the wench that had stolen her husbands affections from her.

"I love you, Arthur." Merlin said, hiding her hate and anger from her husband.

"And I love you, Merlin." Arthur smiled at her and the two met in a kiss, their true emotions hidden deep only being allowed out into the kiss that they shared.


	4. New Information

**Title: **New Queen

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Fandom:** BBC's Merlin

**Summary: **Merlin is finding it hard adapting to her new title of Queen of Camelot, she finds it even harder when she hears a rumour that he husband is having an affair. She tries to ignore the rumours and get on with her marriage and her duties as the Queen, but things just get too hard for the girl who a year before was just a clumsy maidservant.

**Word count: **849

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, I only own the plot.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

Lucinda had decided that the best way to find out what Sophie looked like and where she was, was to see where Arthur went to see her. She was hidden away from sight just outside the King and Queen's chambers, waiting for Arthur to come out and visit his pregnant whore, she didn't know if Arthur would sneak out today and go and see Sophie, but she was hoping he would.

About two hours she had been waiting outside the King and Queen's chambers and she was about to give up for the day when she heard the door squeak open and King Arthur come out of the room, dressed in his night clothes. He had obviously waited until Merlin had gone to sleep before he snuck out to see Sophie.

He pulled a torch from the wall and walked down the corridor, past where Lucinda was hiding. Once Arthur was a good few paces in front of her, she moved out of her hiding place and walked behind Arthur, trying to keep her noise to a minimum.

Arthur didn't noticed Lucinda behind, despite turning around twice, thinking someone was walking behind him, but Lucinda was too fast and too smart to be caught out.

They'd walked through the castle's corridors and out of the castle, through some alleys, so that Arthur wouldn't be caught late at night sneaking to his mistress' house, although a few of the people already suspected that he was having an affair, which is why a lot of the people favoured the Queen over the King.

When the king stopped at a house and knocked three times on the wooden door, Lucinda hid away whilst the door open and Arthur slipped inside.

Lucinda spotted a window to the house, and light shone on the ground. She got close enough to the window that she could see inside, but not be caught. Inside was an average looking house, a bed, a table, kitchen space, washing basin one for clothes one for an actual person, and clothing cupboards and storage cupboards.

In the middle of the room stood Arthur and who she guessed was Sophie. The woman, Sophie, was a petite woman with long waist length hair and what Lucinda could guess was blue eyes, or some other light colour. They greeted with a kiss, only short, but enough to make Lucinda's blood boil with hate for the treacherous King.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, because she wasn't close enough, but if she moved closer, she would be caught out and couldn't deliver the new information to the Queen. Since she wasn't able to hear anything, but still had gained new information such as what this woman looked like and where she lived.

With that new information Lucinda headed back to the castle, planning to wake the Queen up to tell her this and then when Arthur came back he would be forced to tell Merlin something, and she would then know if it was a lie or not, and whether or not Arthur was going to changed for her.

* * *

"Merlin?" Lucinda said as she shook the sleeping Queen's shoulder. The Queen mumbled and rolled over from her side onto her back as her eyes began to flutter open and then pear over at Lucinda.

"Lucinda? What are you doing here it's the middle of the night?" The Queen asked as she sat up. Before Lucinda could respond, Merlin looked to her side where Arthur should have been but he wasn't. "Where's Arthur."

"That's what I have come to talk to you about, and I have to be quick, before the King returns."

"He's gone to see Sophie." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"And you know what she looks like?" Lucinda nodded. "And where she lives." Lucinda nodded again.

"What does she look like?" Merlin questioned, her voice hard.

"Short, slim, long blonde hair, light eyes, maybe blue." Lucinda said and Merlin looked away, as if she was thinking.

"Tomorrow you will take me to were Sophie lives, I want to see her in person...and have a little chat."

"Of course my Queen." a few seconds passed before Lucinda got up from the bed side and walked towards the door when the King came through.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sire." she bowed to her king before making her way quickly out of the room and to her own chambers in the servants quarters.

"Arthur, where have you been?" Merlin asked.

"What was Lucinda doing in here?" Arthur asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Arthur, please, where were you?" Merlin repeated, her voice becoming harder.

"I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep." he answered and it pained Merlin's heart that he was lying to her, that he didn't love her enough to tell her the truth or to stop seeing his mistress.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked.

"I do." he smiled and crawled back into bed next to her. Merlin didn't question him further, not wanting to hear any more lies, so she just fell asleep with Arthur.


	5. Sophie

**Title: **New Queen

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Fandom:** BBC's Merlin

**Summary: **Merlin is finding it hard adapting to her new title of Queen of Camelot, she finds it even harder when she hears a rumour that he husband is having an affair. She tries to ignore the rumours and get on with her marriage and her duties as the Queen, but things just get too hard for the girl who a year before was just a clumsy maidservant.

**Word count: **1,195

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, I only own the plot.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

The next day, as soon as Arthur was up and out of the chambers, Merlin readied herself and waited for Lucinda so that she could be taken to where Arthur's pregnant wench lived.

"My Queen?" Lucinda said and bowed as she came into the Queen's chambers.

"Good morning Lucinda, are you ready to go?" Lucinda nodded.

"I am my Queen, but before we go, I believe it best if you put on a cloak, so that the people of Camelot do not that it is you and do not become fully aware of Arthur's...mistress...I do think that many of them know that he is a...cheating bastard to say the least."

"That would be wise." Merlin said and walked other to the wardrobe which housed her cloaks and she picked up the red one as it would be the last one people would be expecting her to wear as her favourite colour was blue. Once she put the cloak on, she handed over the blue one to Lucinda.

"Everyone will know that it is me if you are with me." her maid nodded and put the cloak on before the two of them made their way out of the castle and in the direction of Sophie's home.

* * *

It took a while for Lucinda to remember where the wench's house was but when she did they quickly made their way to it and stood outside the door.

"My Queen...are we going to knock or should we just enter?" Merlin didn't answer her and knocked three times on the door before lowing her head so her face couldn't be seen. It only took a few seconds before Sophie opened the door.

"Um, hello, can I help you?" she asked, in a high voice, not enough to make you cringe but still high.

"My name is Lucinda." she said and Sophie's eyes widened.

"Lucinda? Maid to the Queen, so this is..." her words wandered off and Merlin raised her head and could see fear envelope the girl's blue eyes and she grinned inwardly.

"Miss Sophie, if you don't mind could we come in." she nodded and walked slowly backwards to allow the Queen and her maid into her small home.

"So, what can I do for you, my Queen?" the girl asked nervously once the door was closed behind them.

"I think you know why I am here." Merlin said as she pulled down her head and Lucinda did the same.

"I don't I'm sorry." she said.

"Then you are a liar as well as a wench." Merlin spat and Sophie took a step back.

"W-What?"

"Don't act innocent, you are the wench that is carrying my husband's child." Merlin said stepping closer to the blonde woman.

"I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I should have ended it but I just couldn't." Merlin shook with anger, she could have stopped this, she could have, but she didn't.

"You could have ended it, no one forced you to keep going." Sophie didn't have an answer for that and Merlin grinned and Lucinda began to worry about the evil look she saw in the Queen's eyes. "And now you're pregnant." A sob came from the blonde woman but she didn't cry.

"As am I." Merlin said and Sophie frowned deeply, worrying what the Queen was leading to.

"And only on of us will have the King's child, and that will be his wife and the woman he loves, he does not, love you." Merlin said pressing her hand to Sophie's stomach who screamed in pain and blood flooded down her legs and she collapsed to the floor.

Lucinda smacked her hands to her mouth and stared at Sophie clutching her stomach on the floor and the Queen glaring down at her.

"My Queen what are you-" she stopped when the Queen glared at her. Once Lucinda had stepped back Merlin returned her gaze to the sobbing, bleeding woman on the floor.

"W-What did you do?" Sophie screamed as much as she could through the pain she was feeling.

"You've just had a miscarriage, I'm so dreadfully sorry." the Queen said, her face not moving from emotionless.

"Wh-Why?" she whimpered, trying to stop the blood flow with her dress, but failed as it would not stop.

"Because, like I said before, only one of us will have the King's child and that will be me."

"You're a b-bitch." Sophie stuttered, glaring daggers at the Queen who grinned.

"I know." she said.

"When people find out w-what you have d-done, you will no longer be Queen, n-no one will want you, especially not Arthur and you will be p-put to death." Sophie spat and stuttered.

"Not if you can't tell people about it." the Queen grinned again and Sophie's eyes widened.

"What?" he squeaked out.

"You were so distraught that you didn't think there was any way to carry on with your life." Merlin said walking over to the kitchen area of Sophie's home and was watched ever step of the way there by Sophie and Lucinda. Merlin picked up a cloth from the counter before drawing a very sharp knife out of a drawer and Sophie's eyes widened in realisation as did Lucinda's.

"My Queen, I must protest, you can not kill her!"

"I'm not going to kill her." The Queen said. "She is going to kill herself." Merlin moved around to behind Sophie who remained on the floor in too much pain to move. She let go of the knife and it remained in mid air due to Merlin's magic.

"My Queen, I know she has betrayed you and Camelot, but you have already given her a miscarriage, isn't that enough?" Lucinda asked Merlin.

"Her relationship with Arthur could continue and could lead to more pregnancies, it would get suspicious if every time she became pregnant she had a miscarriage." Merlin pointed out.

"Then banish her." Lucinda reasoned.

"No, death is the only option." Merlin said in spite. Using her magic, Merlin forced Sophie's arms from her lower stomach to reaching outwards to the knife. Merlin placed the knife into her open hands and Sophie's fingers clasp around the handle of it and with one last flash of Merlin's blue eyes to gold the knife was embedded into the middle of Sophie and she sobbed.

Lucinda hands clasped over her mouth again as blood poured out of the stab wound in Sophie's stomach. Sophie sobbed and choked as blood went up her throat and when she coughed, blood erupted to around her mouth.

It wasn't long before the light in Sophie's bright blue eyes went out and she fully collapsed onto the floor, the knife still in her stomach and blood all around her and her arms beside her, hands slightly bloody from the knife.

Lucinda looked up from Sophie to the Queen, who already had her eyes on the maid.

"Lucinda, you may be my friend, but if you mention what you have witnessed here today to anyone else in Camelot or in any other place, then the same fate shall await you." Lucinda nodded fearful of the dark side of her queen she had just witnessed.


	6. The End

**Title: **New Queen

**Author: **RomaMarufixx

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem! Merlin/Arthur

**Fandom:** BBC's Merlin

**Summary: **Merlin is finding it hard adapting to her new title of Queen of Camelot, she finds it even harder when she hears a rumour that he husband is having an affair. She tries to ignore the rumours and get on with her marriage and her duties as the Queen, but things just get too hard for the girl who a year before was just a clumsy maidservant.

**Word count: **560

**Disclaimer: **Merlin belongs to the BBC, I only own the plot.

**Warnings: **None

* * *

Most of the lower town was awoken by a woman's screams, an old lady and good friends with Sophie had gone to check on her in the morning, she was one of the only people beside Gaius, Arthur, Merlin and Lucinda to know of the affair and her pregnancy, only to find that she was dead, either murder or suicide the woman didn't know only sobbed on the cold floor, until people carried her away and guards closed off the area from unwanted eyes.

The news quickly carried throughout the kingdom, and Arthur had summoned his court and a few guards from the area to report to him what was happening, since him and the rest of the council had no idea what was going on.

* * *

The King and The Queen sat on their thrones and the room was full of their council all lost in their own conversations until several guards came through and then the room was hushed.

"Your majesty." the first guard bowed.

"You've brought news?" Arthur asked.

"A woman...Sophie...is dead and there was no sign of a forced entry or struggle, it seems as if she killed herself sire, but, we're waiting to see what the court physician has to say, he should be on his way now." The King nodded and the court waited in silence for the physician to arrive.

During this time Merlin took the chance to look at her husband, his face was stone, but anger and sadness swirled in his eyes which only made Merlin even more angry and her hate for husband spawn. Gaius entered the court and bowed to the King and Queen, his close friends.

"Sire, I have completed an autopsy on the young woman."

"And what did you find?" Arthur asked.

"Not long before her death, she had experienced a miscarriage." Arthur's jaw clenched.

"Go on."

"And as far as I can tell, she killed herself, the grief must have been too much." Gaius said sadly.

"Thank you Gaius. The court is dismissed." The king announced and the people, all except Merlin and Arthur made their way out of the throne room.

Outside of the court room, Lucinda was pulled to one side by Gaius.

"Gaius, what's wrong?"

"Lucinda, I have reason to believe that Sophie did not kill herself."

"What are you talking about Gaius?"

"There were traces of magic at the scene, the person who killed Sophie tried hard to cover up their tracks, but they didn't do a good enough job."

"Gaius if you suspect magic at work, I think you should consort the King or the Queen, not me, I'm just a servant." she said.

"I am telling you Lucinda, because I'm worried about Merlin, she's the only one with a real motive." Lucinda cast her eyes to the floor and Gaius sighed.

"I can't speak about it, she said the same fate would await me if I did so." Lucinda said quietly and then looked up at the old man. "I'm worried about her too, she's...she's gone mad." her voice dropped. "She's turning into Morgana."

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months which turned into years and Merlin only got darker and darker, consumed by hatred and betrayal. Gaius and Lucinda worried how far she would go, they only hoped she didn't fully turn into another Morgana.

* * *

The End.


End file.
